Moonlight
by bordelos
Summary: HISTOIRE TRADUITE Un club est fondé à Hogwarts pour former des couples. Hermione et son partenaire (Harry) rencontrent de nombreux obstacles à leur amour. Cho comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue! Écrit par LittleMaggie.
1. Disclaimer, Claimer

**Moonlight**

**Par: **LittleMaggie 

**Traduit par: **bordelos 

**Corriger par:** Thunder Light 

**Classification: **PG Baisers, manipulation 

**Résumé: **Durant leur sixième année, un club est instauré à Poudlard pour former des couples. Il y a beaucoup de confusion entre Hermione et son partenaire (Harry). Et puis, Cho vient tout ruiner. 

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K.R. Je ne fait que les emprunter. 

**Claimer:** L'intrigue et le Yuletide Friends Club appartiennent à LittleMaggie. 


	2. When the Stars are Out

**Moonlight**

When the Stars are Out 

* 

Hermione détestait le vent d'hiver. Il vous glacait jusqu'aux os, refroidissait le thé chaud le matin et faisait les papiers s'envoler. Dumbledore avait obliger tous les élèves à rester durant les vacances de Noël et c'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Seulement quelques étudiants pouvaient partir, ceux qui avaient déjà préparer des vacances avec leur famille. Dumbledore avait eu une merveilleuse idée pour Poudlard- le Yuletide Friends Club. Il avait trouvé l'idée durant son sommeil et maintenant, c'était devenu une grosse affaire. 

_Personnellement, je m'en fous_, se rassura Hermione. _Je suis trop occupée avec mes études pour prendre avantage de ce Club._

Voici comment le Yuletide Friends Club marchait. Le Choixpeau Magique choisisait des couples au hasard en cherchant des point communs entre les 2 élèves. Ces couples étaient envoyés à un rendez-vous pour voir si il pouvait devenir amis ou peut-être même amoureux. Les chances étaient que Hermione serait assortie avec un garcon. Mais elle espérait que ce soit une fille qui lui ressemble. Elle n'aurait pas besoin d'être embarassée car elle savait que aucun garcon ne serait intéressée dans elle. 

_Rat de bibliothèque. Chouchou du prof. Retourne chez toi et étudie._ Des insultes odieuses et des mots cruels trottaient dans sa tête. Elle les mit de côté avec une nouvelle pensée: _Je dois finir mon devoir! Rogue ne sera pas content si je le remet en retard!_

Quelques personnes avaient déjà trouver leur partenaire en suppliant Dumbledore de leur dire c'était qui. Ginny avait été immédiatement assortie avec une de ses amies très proches et elles avaient planifier d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour une Bièraubeurre, où elle pouvait trouver deux garcons pour une double date. Hermione aurait pu parier que Harry et Ron seraient aussi assortis ensemble. Beaucoup de personnes auraient des partenaires surprise. Lavande avait été jumelée avec Drago Malefoy, ce qui était surement une erreur. Ou peut-être bien qu'il avait un point commun- un livre ou une couleur préférée? 

_Je suis stupide de m'en faire avec ce Yuletide Friends garbage_, pensa Hermione. Mais son coeur ressentait une palpitation bizarre à l'idée d'être jumelée avec un garcon. Peut-être que un garcon se démarquerait du restant des élèves de Poudlard et comme il lui ressemblerait tellement, ils tomberaient en amour immédiatement. Cependant, Hermione ne pouvait penser à aucun garcon. 

* 

Le matin suivant, les élèves formaient une grande cohue. Des centaines d'étudiants se bataillaient pour pouvoir regarder les parchemins sur lesquels étaient écrit les paires. Les étudiants poussaient des grognements et applaudissaient. Il y en avait qui sacraient, d'autres nageaient dans le bonheur et quelques uns avaient pris la main de leur partenaire et s'étaient déja assis à une table. 

Hermione évita de justesse la main d'une fille et réussit à prendre un morceau de papier pour pouvoir lire les noms. Elle avait eu la liste des P et était pour la redéposer quand elle réalisa qu'elle devrait regarder avec qui Harry était jumelé. Ses yeux descendirent la liste de noms et trouvèrent **Potter, Harry**. Elle regarda le nom de l'autre côté mais juste comme le nom rencontra ses yeux, quelqu'un lui arracha la feuille. 

Padma Patil s'exclama: "Je l'ai! Parvati, viens ici, j'ai trouvé les P!" 

Elles regardèrent avec qui elles étaient jumelées et Hermione s'en alla, essayant de jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres feuilles par-dessus les épaules des gens. Les D, les Q, les K... 

Soudainement, la voix forte de Dumbledore fit taire les élèves. Un silence planait sur la salle pendant qu'il parlait: "C'est rendu bien trop fort à mon goût; j'apprécierais si vous pouviez vous asseoir et nous pourrons commencer le déjeuner. Ceux qui n'ont pas trouver leur partenaire, venez me voir après le déjeuner. 

_Super! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que je sois mise à l'écart? _pensa misérablement Hermione tandis que 90 % des élèves s'asseyaient à une table avec leurs partenaires. Elle trouva une place à une table contre le mur et s'assit en silence tandis que tout le monde s'exclamait bruyamment à propos du Yuletide Friends Club. 

_Je souhaiterais retourner à la maison... _pensa-t-elle et le sentiment de vide dans son estomac approuva ses pensées. 

* 

Hermione s'approcha de Dumbledore lorsque tous les étudiants eurent vidé la salle. Quelques uns, eux aussi sans partenaire, se dirigeaient vers le directeur. Dumbledore flatta sa longue barbe argentée quelques minutes avant de dire: "On dirait bien que j'aurais dû faire plusieurs copies de la liste!" Il sortit une vieille baguette et tapa sur la table. La liste complète apparut. 

Tandis qu'Hermione cherchait son nom, elle sentit une tape sur son épaule. Harry se tenait en arrière d'elle, ses yeux verts ayant l'air perdus. 

"Bonjour Harry." dit Hermione, contente de voir un visage familier. 

"Allô. Juste comme j'avais réussi à enlever la liste à Parvati, elle a disparu de mes mains. C'est plate que Dumbledore n'ai pas attendu deux secondes de plus." Harry se pencha en avant. "Est-ce que c'est les G? Bien, je vais aller vois pour---" 

"Attends." Hermione pointa son nom et son ongle suivit la ligne jusqu'à sa fin. 

**Granger, Hermione---------------------------------Potter, Harry**

_Mon dieu, merci de m'avoir mise avec un bon ami! _ Une mine soulagée éclaira son visage. Elle se tourna et s'exclama: "Ca a bien de l'air qu'on est ensemble, Harry. Où veux-tu aller?" 

Les joues d'Harry se tintèrent de rose. Il regarda la feuille une deuxième fois pour faire sûr qu'ils étaient bien ensemble. "Je... je ne sais pas. Un bon restaurant?" Il souria. 

"Eh, tu niaises, pas vrai? Pas la peine de dépenser de l'argent pour moi. On ira quelque part de pas cher. Que dis-tu du magasin de farces et attrapes à Pré-au-Lard? C'est toujours amusant." Le visage d'Hermione, complètement dénué de tout espoir d'une relation romantique, étudiait les yeux verts d'Harry. "Tu as l'air dérangé." 

"Non, non, c'est faux." Harry secoua la tête. "Le magasin de farces est parfait pour moi." Il essaya de sourire mais avait l'air décu. 

_No wonder qu'il est décu, personne ne veut être avec moi. Je fais juste étudier. Je ne suis même pas belle._ Le menton d'Hermione trembla légèrement et elle fit semblant de rire. "Ne t'en fais pas, je vais étudier la plupart des vacances. Tu es libre de te tenir avec qui tu veux après le rendez-vous." 

Harry souria de côté. "D'accord." Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. 

_Il ne veut même pas de ce premier rendez-vous. Pauvre Harry, je parie qu'il espérait avoir eu Cho. Elle connaitrait probablement les meilleurs endroits pour un rendez-vous. _Hermione fit dos à Harry pour replacer le parchemin sur la table. Elle espérait qu'il ne voyait pas les larmes dans ses yeux. _Il ne veut même pas de ce rendez-vous. Alors, je ne serai pas un poids pour lui. Je veux que Harry soit heureux, même si ce n'est pas avec moi._ Elle se retourna prudemment et baissa les yeux pour qu'il ne voit pas ses larmes. 

"Allons-nous en." Elle lui tendit la main et s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour replacer sa main le long de son corps. _C'est maintenant que j'espère avoir eu un étranger comme partenaire. Au moins, ce ne serait pas aussi déchirant._

_ ***_

**N-A**: C'est la deuxième histoire que je traduis. Donnez moi votre feedback, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas. Si vous aimez ca, je continuerai. Mais si vous me dites que vous n'aimez pas l'histoire, je vais arrêter mais je ne peux rien y changer, je fais que traduire. Dites moi plutôt ce que vous aimez et aimez pas dans mon style d'écriture. Pauvre Hermione, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle a mal compris. Ca va être comme ca toute l'histoire presque. 


	3. And the Moon is Bright

**Moonlight**

And the Moon is Bright 

* 

Hermione se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir un oiseau au regard sombre passer devant la fenêtre près de son lit. Elle repoussa les couvertures, l'emblème de Gryffondor solidement cousu au milieu du couvre-lit, et s'étudia dans le miroir. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses joues encore humides. _J'ai pleuré toute la nuit. Pourquoi?_

Elle ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment. Elle se rappelait vaguement un rêve horrible mais elle s'était réveillée et avait réalisé que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle pouvait se rappeler des sensations mais pas des actions. Hermione soupira et se frotta les yeux par habitude. Les manches de sa jaquette étaient trop longues et le bout carré de ses ongles dépassait à peine de la dentelle. 

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lits et elle réalisa qu'ils étaient vides. C'est bizarre, d'habitude les filles couchent ici. Elle réalisa aussi vite que l'éclair et cela lui brûla les yeux et le coeur. "Yuletide Friends Club" dit-elle en imitant la voix de Parvati. 

Toutes les filles étaient probablement dans la salle de bains en train de se maquiller, essayant d'avoir l'air épatantes pour leur rendez-vous. Hermione se demanda si elle devrait acheter une Praline Longue Langue et en rire avec Fred et George Weasley. C'était leur dernière année et elle espérait qu'ils la passaient avec plaisir. Aussi, un rendez-vous dans un magasin d'attrapes devait bien servir à quelque chose. 

Hermione prit une vieille pince à cheveux d'ébène ayant appartenu à sa grand-mère. Sa grand-mère avait été tellement belle lorsqu'elle avait eu son âge! Hermione étudia sa peau bigarrée, des taches rouges ressortaient contre sa peau pâle. Elle grimaca à la vue de ses yeux brun boue et de ses cheveux foncés et ébouriffés. Au moins lorsqu'elle les attachait, ils restaient hors de son chemin. Hermione regarda la commode, à quelques mètres de son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait sorti sa robe de bal. 

"Ne pleure pas, ma chère. Pince tes joues, ca les rendra plus roses." dit le miroir. 

"J'ai un rendez-vous aujourd'hui." commenca-t-elle. 

"Ma chère, tu devrais porter quelque chose de beau." Les yeux du miroir se posèrent sur la commode. "Ne t'en fais pas avec moi, je veux juste voir ce que tu choisiras." 

Le miroir ne dérangeait pas Hermione. Elle ouvrit lentement le tiroir du bas et vit un bout de soie rouge. Elle sortit la robe. C'était une coupe très simple: droite et serrée avec une ouverture au niveau du genou. Elle était d'un rouge très vif et sans manche. Elle avait été la robe de bal de sa mère. Puisqu'Hermione avait refusé d'aller en acheter une, sa mère lui avait légué la sienne. 

"J'imagine que je pourrais porter cette vieille chose." murmura-t-elle. 

"Ça? C'est bien trop... trop... trop rouge. Ça cacherais ta beauté naturelle." Le miroir mit son cinq cennes. 

"Ma beauté?" demanda Hermione, amusée. "Vous devez vouloir dire mon cerveau, c'est ce qui est beau en moi." Ses doigts trouvèrent sa baguette en-dessous de son lit et après quelques mots, la robe devint noire. "Je l'aime comme ça!" s'exclama-t-elle. 

"C'est bien mieux. Le noir est toujours à la mode." Le miroir était devenu désinteressé. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit profondément. 

Hermione sourit, reconnaissante que le miroir l'ait conseillée. Elle enleva la robe de nuit pour essayer l'autre. Elle était un peu trop longue mais un coup de baguette remédia au problème. Le buste était beaucoup trop grand lui aussi et elle fut embarrassée de rapetisser la robe à cet endroit également. Hermione était soulagée que les autres filles ne soient pas là. Sinon, elle était sûre que cette situation aurait été le sujet de conversation du lendemain. 

Hermione se retourna vers le miroir et examina sa réflexion d'un oeil critique. Au moins, elle remplissait la robe correctement quoiqu'elle était lâche par endroit. Elle une grande respiration et son corps remplit la robe correctement cette fois. Elle sortit pour affronter courageusement la foule de filles dans la salle de bains. 

* 

Harry ajusta le noeud papillon de son costume. Ron se tenait en arrière, essayant de juger si la montre brisée de Percy lui ferait avoir de l'air plus intelligent ou plus pauvre. Harry se retourna, tirant sur le collet noir, tentant de l'étirer un peu. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ron?" 

Ron souria et leva le pouce. "Tu parais très bien." 

Harry n'était pas très convaincu. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et essuya une tache invisible sur la jambe de ses pantalons. "Alors, où allez-vous?" demanda-t-il doucement. 

"Je crois que... nous irons prendre une Bièraubeurre puis prendre une marche dans le parc, juste comme les moldus. J'ai entendu dire que c'était amusant. C'est éducatif aussi, Mc Gonagall dit que c'est bien de comprendre les moldus." Ron haussa les épaules et ajouta: "Où est-ce que tu compte emmener Hermione?" 

"Le magasin de farce et attrapes." répliqua Harry. 

"Zonko?" Ron commenca à rire. "Come on, Harry, c'est sérieux." 

"Je suis sérieux. Hermione voulait aller là." Harry haussa les sourcils derrière ses lunettes. "Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais qu'elle allait saisir cette occasion pour être elle-même, une fille. Je croyais qu'elle était tellement réservée et stricte à cause de l'école. Mais même maintenant, lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'école, elle s'en fait pour tout!" 

"Peut-être que vous pourriez rester à Poudlard et vous asseoir près du feu, lire un livre... ensemble... vos bras entourant l'autre..." Ron fit un grognement sexy de tigre. "Essaye-le Harry, prends l'avis de l'expert." Il fit un large sourire. 

Harry roula ses yeux. "D'accord, monsieur l'expert." 

"Pour être honnête, je ne crois pas qu'Hermione voulait de ce rendez-vous avec moi. Elle avait l'air de vouloir se débarasser de ce rendez-vous pour pouvoir me laisser tout seul. C'était comme si..." Il s'arrêta une seconde. "... si elle m'_haïssait._" 

"Tu es fou, Harry. Elle est ta meilleure amie, et la mienne aussi." 

"Mais pendant toute l'année elle a été distante avec nous, encore plus qu'avant. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe." Harry avait de l'air inquiet. 

"Je pense qu'elle joue les dures à avoir." agaça Ron. 

"Notre Hermione, jouer les dures à avoir?" Harry secoua la tête. 

"Les filles sont drôles, Harry. N'essaye pas de les comprendre, c'est bien plus prudent comme ça." murmura Ron d'une manière sage. 

* 

Hermione attendait devant la vitrine de Zonko, à Pré-au-Lard. Ses robes d'école couvraient sa robe noire parce qu'elle n'avait pas de manteau fancy. Hermione se concentrait sur ses bottes fraîchement cirées d'il y a quelques jours, essayant d'oublier Harry. Elle lui avait donné de l'espace cette année. C'était mieux de ne pas faire attention à comment il avait changé, il avait grandi et prit des muscles, son pétillait de malice... elle arrêta ses pensées et ses sentiments. _ Je ne me ferai pas mal, c'est déja assez compliqué comme ca, devoir compétitioner avec Cho Chang. Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai embrassé Harry à la fin de notre quatrième année._

Elle regarda en haut et malgré la neige qui tombait, elle reconnut la silhouette sombre de Harry. Elle entendit sa voix, douce et hésitante: "Bonjour... Hermione." 

Hermione l'étudia et répliqua: "Bonjour, Harry." Elle pouvait voir qu'il était véritablement heureux de la voir, ce qui la surprit, du moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle l'examina de la tête aux pieds, remarquant ses vêtements et son large sourire. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui qui était charmeur mais ce n'était pas un charme normal, c'était presque spirituel. De la chaleur et de la joie émanaient de lui lorsqu'il était heureux. 

"Allons à l'intérieur." offrit-elle, désignant la porte de son doigt. 

"D'accord." Harry prit le bras d'Hermione et ils entrèrent dans le magasin. À l'intérieur, ça sentait l'herbe fraîchement coupée et le caoutchouc mais Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi. Ils regardèrent autour pendant un bon moment, puis Harry commença à s'ennuyer. Il se tourna vers Hermione, espérant qu'elle accepterait son offre de retourner à Poudlard pour lire. 

"Hé, Hermione, je pensais... voudrais-tu retourner à Poudlard?" 

"Oh." L'esprit d'Hermione bourdonnait furieusement. _Je le savais, il veut retourner au château avant que quelqu'un ne le voie en public avec moi. Il ne veut sûrement pas que tout le monde pense qu'on sort ensemble, déjà qu'il y a l'article de Rita Skeeter. J'aurais dû lui donner plus d'espace cette année! Ça doit être embarassant pour lui que toutes les filles pensent qu'il est pris!_

"On- on pourrait s'asseoir, lire un petit peu, si tu veux." Harry souria légèrement. "On sera tout seuls, alors tu pourras relaxer." 

_Bien sûr, quand on sera seuls, ca ne lui dérangera pas si je veux lui donner une caresse ou quoi que ce soit, personne ne nous verra._ Hermione sentit une vague de colère la submerger et haussa les sourcils suspicieusement. "J'imagine qu'on peut retourner, alors." Elle souria gaiement, enterrant ses pensées noires. "D'accord, allons-y." Une mine réjouie éclaira son visage. _Au moins, lorsqu'on sera tout seuls, je te le dirai Harry. Je te le dirai que je suis prête à te laisser seul._

*** 

  


**N-A:** Fini :( Je vous promet de me dépêcher pour le prochain chapitre mais je doir finir celui de Change of Heart avant. Pauvre Hermione, elle comprend encore tout de travers. Et puis je traduis vos reviews et je les envoie à l'auteure et elle est très contente d'avoir des lecteurs étrangers, comme elle dit. Je voudrais remercier ma nouvelle correctrice Thunder Light. Et aussi remercier ceux qui ont laisser une review. Aussi remercier ceux qui lisent et qui n'ont pas poster de review. Merci à mes lecteurs! My god, on dirait des awards lol. J'aimerais bien faire un site sur Harry Potter, y'a pas quelqu'un qui voudrait le faire avec moi? Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous en ont déja un mais j'aimerais trop en faire une sur Harry Potter mais à deux. Je connais déja l'html car avant j'avais un site sur la beauté. Si vous êtes interressés, même procédé que pour la correctrice. 


	4. Feelings May Grow

**Moonlight**

Feelings May Grow 

* 

Le ciel était sombre lorsque Harry referma les portes d'entrée de Poudlard. Il regarda Hermione : ses cheveux étaient couverts de flocons de neige qui ressemblaient à des diamants. Il essaya de faire un sourire chaleureux et d'inviter Hermione mais cette dernière le devança, lui souriant d'un air cool mais sophistiqué. Pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Harry ne cessa de passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, menant un combat perdu d'avance contre les mèches noires qui n'arrêtaient pas de retomber sur son front. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. 

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry?" dit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder. 

"Rien." murmura-t-il, espérant qu'il pourrait repousser ses cheveux une fois dans sa vie. 

La voix d'Hermione semblait douteuse lorsqu'elle répliqua: 

"Bien, si tu le dis...." 

Ils arrivèrent alors en vue de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Dès que Harry eut dit le mot de passe, Hermione entra, suivie de près par notre héros. Ils trouvèrent alors la pièce tellement sombre que leurs yeux avaient de la difficulté à y voir clair. D'un coup de baguette , une lumière perçante éclaira la pièce et Hermione put de nouveau voir le bout de son nez et lancer un sort pour que toutes les chandelles et les lampes s'allument en même temps. 

D'un signe de la tête, il se rapprocha d'Hermione. Elle pointa la fenêtre en silence, comme si le son chasserait la beauté du moment. À l'extérieur, le soleil s'était couché, le ciel était encore couleur de feu, en-dessous des nuages mauves. "Oh, tu ne trouves pas que c'est magnifique?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. 

Harry acquiesça et Hermione poussa le rideau rouge sang de la main avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le sofa en cuir et de croiser ses jambes en Indien. Il la regarda avec respect. 

"Assieds-toi" dit-elle doucement. "Tu n'as pas besoin de rester debout." 

Harry acquiesça stupidement. "Bien sûr." dit-il finalement et il s'assit à côté d'elle. De sa position, il pouvait voir la chevelure d'Hermione se boucler derrière son oreille, où elle était retroussée modestement. Il pouvait également voir la courbe de son nez, qui finissait en pointe, rendant son visage amical. Mais le plus évident pour lui était la courbure ronde, provocatrice de ses lèvres, la façon dont elle les mouillait avec le bout de sa langue et la façon qu'elle avait de les bomber quand elle parlait: 

"Merci de m'avoir emmenée chez Zonko." articula-t-elle, le sortant de sa rêverie. 

"Pas de problème." Il continua d'examiner son visage et soudain, il sut. Il sut ce qu'il ressentait. C'était maintenant ou jamais. "Heu, Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose." 

Elle lui fit face, son visage illuminé par la chandelle sur la table à café. Il y avait une espèce d'expression énigmatique sur son visage et il espérait pouvoir la lire pour être capable de prédire sa réaction. 

"Je... je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir mais j'y ai pensé toute l'année." Il regarda ses mains. "Tu te rappelles quand... Rita Skeeter a mentionné qu'on était un couple? Je pensais..." 

"Harry, je sais." lança-t-elle sur un ton froid et tremblotant. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il vit que des larmes brouillaient ses yeux. 

"Tu... tu sais?" Harry se sentit blessé à la vue de son expression de tristesse. 

"Tu n'as plus à faire semblant de tes sentiments." murmura-t-elle. "Je veux juste te dire que je ne suis pas d'accord." 

L'estomac d'Harry fit un tour. "Je... je pensais qu'au pire, tu t'en fouterais." 

"Je ne m'en fous pas." Elle se tourna, les yeux inondés d'une colère soudaine. "Je trouve que tu dis les chose d'une manière très crue. J'ai essayé d'être une bonne amie, et c'est ça que je récolte ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on soit amis. Et tu te débarrasse de ce statut juste comme... comme ça !! " Elle avait littéralement l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé. 

"Hermione, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâchée!" Il sauta du sofa , essayant d'attraper sa main. 

Elle le repoussa et cria: "D'accord, je ne serai pas fâchée! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Cho Chang maintenant que tu me l'as dit!" 

Harry détourna son visage. "Hermione je..." Les mains de cette dernière se refermèrent en poings et elle avait l'air prête à le battre mais à la place, elle s'élança à travers la pièce et s'engouffra dans le passage qui menait au dortoir des filles. Harry s'écroula sur le sofa et hocha la tête. 

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il était presque sûr qu'elle aurait adoré entendre qu'il l'aimait depuis un bon petit bout de temps déjà. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle exploserait comme ça. Tout d'un coup, son visage avait perdu toute sa beauté, il s'était rempli de colère tandis qu'elle lui criait après, brisant tout espoir. Harry souria amèrement. _Si elle voulait qu'on soit "seulement des amis", comme elle l'a dit, pourquoi elle m'évite? Je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle m'aimait elle aussi. J'imagine que c'est moi qui s'est trompé à la fin._ Tout en lui ne présageait pas une remontée de son humeur et sous le choc émotionnel, il se releva et donna un bon coup de poing au mur, le faisant craquer, avant de se rendre au dortoir des gars. 

* 

Hermione écrasa les papiers mouchoirs et les pressa contre ses paupières, d'où sortait des larmes chaudes. Son menton était appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre tandis qu'elle essayait d'oublier les mots crus d'Harry. _Comment ose-t-il me traiter comme ça! Je pensais qu'il aurait au moins la décence de ne pas parler de Rita Skeeter et de la façon dont elle nous a appelés "couple"._

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de respirer car son nez était bloqué. À la place, elle laissa échapper un long sanglot. _Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai explosé comme ça! J'aurais au moins dû être gentille et nonchalante!_

_"Je pensais qu'au pire, tu t'en fouterais!"_

I_l est arrogant! Je me fouterais qu'il brise notre amitié juste comme ça? _ Hermione donna un coup de pied à l'oreiller et presse son front sur la vitre froide. _Je l'avais prédis, je savais que ça s'en venait._

_Alors, pourquoi je me sens comme ça?_

* 

Le lendemain matin, Poudlard était couvert de neige. En s'étirant, Hermione faillit tomber en bas du lit en roulant. Elle tâtonna le côté et s'aperçut qu'il était complètement enseveli sous les papiers mouchoirs. Ça lui prit un petit bout de temps pour se rendre compte de la situation, puis elle se leva d'un bond et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient rose pâle et étaient tellement injectés de sang qu'elle faisait peur. Son visage était enflé, taché et son nez coulait encore. Et ses cheveux étaient si emmêlés et gonflés que s'en était presque drôle. 

Tentant de passer une brosse au travers des nœuds, Hermione essaya de se faire un horaire strict. En premier, elle devait éviter Ron et Harry à tout prix. Probablement qu'Harry l'ignorerait ou lui ferait des excuses, dépendamment de son humeur et comment elle avait blessé ses sentiments. Entre temps, Ron la collerait, essayant de lui tirer les vers du nez sur leur rencontre. 

Hermione se sentit soudainement fatiguée. Elle retira la brosse de ses cheveux, tirant sur les mèches et la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle rebondit sur la commode d'une autre fille avant d'atterrir dans un grand bruit sourd sur le sol. Hermione était contente d'être seule. Les filles étaient probablement parties déjeuner sur un second rendez-vous avec leur partenaire du Yuletide Friends Club. 

_Yuletide Friends, mon cul. Il y avait déjà un problème entre moi et Harry et ce maudit programme nous a séparé pour de bon._

Elle faillit éclater une fois de plus en larmes, mais elle reprit son sang-froid et alla chercher sa brosse. 

Seulement le miroir commenta: "Ma chère, tu devrais considérer une tresse aujourd'hui. Tes cheveux sont vraiment ébouriffés." 

* 

Hermione s'écroula sur un banc juste à côté de la table de Gryffondor tandis que plusieurs étudiants terminaient leur repas. Elle choisit de s'asseoir près de Neville et des jumeaux Weasley au lieu de sa place habituelle à l'autre côté de la table, où Ron et Harry étaient assis. Harry regarda Hermione, essayant de voir ses yeux. Celle-ci pouvait le voir du coin de l'œil mais l'ignora. Harry chuchota alors quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la table. 

Hermione se sentit un peu coupable. _Ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute, qui veut d'une amie qui ne fait qu'étudier... comme moi?_

Elle retira ses yeux du dos d'Harry tandis qu'il partait de la pièce et se concentra sur le long discours de Neville à propos de son plus récent accident. Il avait l'air ébranlé mais sa voix était tellement monotone qu'elle enlevait toute la beauté de l'histoire. 

Hermione joua avec sa nourriture et se leva. "Je crois que je devrais aller prendre de l'air frais." dit-elle et Fred et George la regardèrent d'un regard douteux. 

"Ah, tu essaie d'augmenter ta relation avec Harry, n'est-ce pas ?" dit fortement George. 

"J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes partis tôt hier soir, vous ne pouviez pas enlever vos mains l'un de l'autre." ajouta Fred. 

"Vous êtes allez directement au sofa dans la salle commune..." continua George, ajoutant un ton dramatique à ses mots. 

Fred et George riaient si fort qu'il ne remarquèrent pas la larme qui perla au coin de l"oeil d'Hermione et qui coula jusqu'au plancher, où elle fut dissoute par les empreintes boueuses des étudiants. 

* 

Hermione marcha longuement dehors, ses pas produisant un son plaisant d'éclaboussures, résultat de la neige fondante. La température était elle aussi plaisante : pas assez froide pour picoter la peau mais pas assez chaude pour détruire la beauté de l'hiver. Elle prit une longue inspiration et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle se sentit calme. La fraîcheur de l'air contre sa peau fut assez pour qu'elle ressentisse des émotion passionnées, qui ne finissaient pas. La mer de sentiments dérangés, blessés à l'intérieur d'elle put finalement sortir. 

Pleurant doucement, elle s'assit sur une des marches qui menaient aux portes d'entrée de Poudlard et regarda en bas. Les marches formaient un chemin bizarre, comme une fantaisie au travers de ses yeux embrouillés. Elle ne pouvait voir que les premières marches car les larmes dans ses yeux cachaient les autres. Ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas, s'assura-t-elle intérieurement. 

Après plusieurs minutes, elle entendit une voix derrière elle. "Hermione? Que fais-tu ici?" 

Elle se retourna et vit Ron. 

"Rien. Je pense." dit-elle, baissant ses yeux pour qu'il ne voie pas les traces de larmes. 

Ron s'adossa au pilier de brique supportant le petit toit au-dessus du chemin de Poudlard. Il fit un sourire en coin. "Alors, c'était surprenant?" 

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. 

"Que Harry t'ai dit qu'il t'aimait." 

"QUOI?" 

*** 

  


**N-A**: Et voilà le chapitre. Héhé je suis evil d'arrêter le chapitre ici. Reviewez! Je vous reviens avec le prochain chapitre dans quelques semaines. Si vous voulez que je vous envoie un email quand j'aurai poster le prochain chapitre, dites moi votre nom et email dans les reviews. Bye bye.   
  
  



	5. Note

J'ai décidé d'abandonner les traductions car je n'ai vraiment pu le temps. Si quelqu'un veut continuer mon travail écrivez-moi à bordelos@hotmail.com Je vous le donnerai volontiers. Et ben merci a tlm qui a lu mes traductions et qui m'ont encouragé et j'espère que quelqu'un continuera! Tk bye tlm et merci encore. 


End file.
